


The Ginger Rogers Theorem

by GreyMichaela



Series: Coffee Cake [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ace!Sam Winchester, Asexual Character, Coffee Cake universe, Fluff, It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!, M/M, fluffy one-shots are fun, this is what I do when I should be working (or sleeping)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam can't agree.  (Previously: Of Death Stars and X-Wings.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ginger Rogers Theorem

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on Tumblr, I'm going to be doing some little vignettes in the life of Sam and Gabe. These won't have any particular date or timestamp unless noted - they're just quick fluff for those times when I need a break from the angst of Beignets and/or editing Coffee Cake.
> 
> So please enjoy the boys "arguing".
> 
> (All the props to GaiaMyles, who was my beta reader and expert consultant for this. Did you know she's related to Mark Hamill? She also came up with the fantastic title.)

_Monday_

“Wedge.”

“Nuh-uh. Skywalker.”

Sam snorted and tossed Gabriel a Pringle.  “Wedge was clearly the superior pilot.  Look how he took out that AT-AT on Hoth!  The tow cable?  That was some seriously slick flying.”

Gabriel caught the Pringle neatly from his prone position on the bed and popped it into his mouth.  “Please,” he said around it. “Luke took one out too, remember? Besides, Janson’s the one that fired the cable.”

 

_Tuesday_

“Okay, but Luke didn’t have the training that Wedge did.  I mean, his flying was mostly self-taught. Sheer natural talent.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and handed Sam the shower gel, presenting his back to be soaped up.  “Wedge was self-taught too, you know.  And even if he wasn't, are you saying natural talent trumps years of academy training?”

“Well, neither one has a patch on Buzz Lightyear, it’s true,” Sam admitted.

 

_Thursday_

 

“I’m just saying, Wedge’s dogfighting techniques are unparalleled. He took out all those TIE fighters and Lando never could’ve blown up the core if Wedge hadn’t destroyed the northwest tower’s power regulator.”

Gabriel pointed his fork at Sam, nearly taking out Meg’s eye.  She dodged just in time and looked at Chuck, who had his head in his hands.

“How long have they been at this particular argument?” she asked over Gabriel’s vociferous reasoning that Luke was superior for having taken out the core itself on the first Death Star.

Chuck looked up.  “What day is it?”

 

_Saturday_

 

“Fine,” Sam said.  “I will grant you that Luke Skywalker was an incredible pilot and well-deserving all the acclaim he’s received.”  He stretched, nearly dislodging Gabriel’s head from his lap, and lay back on the short-cropped grass of the green, squinting up at the sun.

“But?” Gabriel asked, wary.

Sam grinned and sat up to lean in for a quick kiss.  “Ever heard that old saying about Ginger Rogers?”

“Which one?”

“Ginger Rogers did everything Fred Astaire did – only she did it backwards and in high heels.”

“Okay…” Gabriel said.  “I’m sure there’s a point in there somewhere…”

“My _point,_ you nitwit, is that Wedge Antilles did everything Luke Skywalker did, only _he_ did it without the Force!”  Sam sat back, triumphant, and Gabriel sighed in defeat.

“Fine, you win,” he said.  “Wedge was the better pilot.  Happy now?” He grinned suddenly. “I think I just figured out why you like Wedge so much.”

“Why?”

“Because he was an _ace_ pilot!” Gabriel dissolved into giggles and Sam groaned.

“That was _awful_ and you should be ashamed of yourself,” he said, but his mouth was twitching.

Gabriel reached up and dragged Sam’s head down for another kiss, chortling against his lips.

“Idiot,” Sam murmured, amused.

“Nerd.” Gabriel grinned and crushed their mouths together again.


End file.
